I'm A Good Reader Too
by WheresMyBones
Summary: Kieren finds she is not alone on her 1st day of school. She never realized how different her life would become. She finds the best friend she has been wanting. Alter-Twilight Does not follow all cannons.
1. Prologue

Twilight- I'm A Good Reader Too

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters.

A/N- I listened to Sarah McLachlan's Fear & Poccession

* * *

Prologue

As I see the the last bits of life leaving her eyes, I wanted to fall down and cry. But I push on in hopes that my path does not follow hers. I take the chance and run. He is exceedingly fast and it is most likely that I will not get far never mind change the outcome that is to be my death. I get as far as the cliffs when he reaches me. The coal black eyes leer at me as I see his tongue dart out and lick the blood that trickles from his lips.

"Where you going my pet. I was saving the best for last. You have the most mouth watering scent I have ever come across. I had her first so I could savor you."

I move closer towards the edge since there is no where else I can go. I peer over the ledge of the place I have visit many times. I now wish I did learn how to cliff drive from the boys. It would have been so useful now. What am I kidding. He can surely drive in after me and still will share the same death as my best friend.

He is over me in seconds and has my arm outstretched as he sniffs my wrist. The pain I feel as he bites down is excruciating. I was so wrapped in the pain that I nearly missed the growl. I opened my eyes trying to see what it was and saw the largest black wolf I have ever seen. This got the attention of my attacker. He turned us so he would not stop drinking so he could see for himself. The sight made him unlatch and turn further getting into a crouch ready for the fight that was to come. In doing that, the angle he had me in left me in no position to balance myself so I fell off the rocks scraping my body as I hit them on my decent. My last thoughts were the pain as my eyes shut for what I thought for the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm A Good Reader Too!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters.

A/N- Went with the ever popular retelling of Twilight. I hope you don't mind I have changed some things. Some characters will be slightly different. The story line will change and may not go by the time line placed forth by the author. There will be a few new characters thrown in to help mix it up a bit. I do not use a beta so I am sorry in advance for any mistakes. I also put pics of Bella and Kieren on my profile. They were pretty close to what I imagied.

**Chapter One- I'm Not Alone**

* * *

KPOV

I don't know why today I feel so weird. It could be that I am in a new town, going to a new school, my whole life has changed or is it the feeling that something important is going to happen. Something bigger than the move to a new state. Here I am in the main office waiting behind a girl hearing a speech I will most likely be hearing too. Seems today is her first day as well. What are the odds that this would happen in such a small town. She looked a little similar to me. She has brown hair and was short as well. She even has the familiar pale skin coloring I had. But from what I can see she had the absence of any freckles. She seemed to dress kind of similar, jeans and a t-shit kind of girl.

The secretary calls me forward. She obviously knew I was new with a school this size I bet she knew every students name.

"Are you Kieren McCarthy?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well it is a good day for you. Isabella here is starting today as well. You guys can help each other out and neither has to do it alone." She was right it would be good to have someone to go through this with. I turned and smiled over at Isabella.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella."

"Bella, please. It is nice to meet you as well." She seemed like she is a bit shy too. I guess I might have to step it up a bit and not close my self off to much since I have a feeling she would just go back to being quiet. I bet she is the type that would be happy with people ignoring her and read a book. Not that I think that is bad. I am a big believer in cuddling with good book.

"As it turns our girls. You both have pretty much the same schedule. There are a few differences but other than that you both will be together for most of the day." Looking at my schedule I see that I got an art class and a music class. Sweet. I was hoping I get into them both. I asked Bella for her schedule.

Those are the two classes that I do not have with her. She has a language and math class. I am happy I completed the mandatory requirements for those subjects.

"Well off you girls go you don't want to be late for your first class." I turned straight around and headed off through the door. Bella caught up after tripping over the door jam.

"As you can see I am a bit clumsy."

"Good to know I will keep a better watch so you don't fall. After all what are friends for." I smiled and she gave me a smile back. After getting our papers signed from the teacher we headed to seats that were close but not directly next to each other. The class was alright. We were ready the typical classical books. First up was Romeo and Juliet. I can't believe I have to do this again. We did it in Freshman year. They did Shakespeare every year. Each year had a different play. We did Macbeth in Sophomore year. This year we would have done Hamlet. The Senors do A Midsummer's Night Dream. It looks like I have to relive this one again.

When class ended I left with Bella. "Did you school already do this play?"

"Yep, I am guessing you already did it too."

"Freshman year. Oh well I will have to dust off my old paper if it is applicable."

"Me too. I just have to talk my Mom into sending the papers to me. I think she will probable call it cheating."

"Just tell her you want to look at them as an extra study guide. It might work."

"You know it actually might. Thanks."

"I guessing this is your type of reading material. I was looking at the reading list. It is all classical. I bet you have even read every one on the list already."

"How did you know? I love reading these types. You are correct in assuming I have completed the reading list already."

"I don't really know I just knew. I can't really explain it."

My next classes were alright. Music was a lecture day so no real interaction. After Music I met up with Bella. She asked about class.

"It was fine. Lecture today. Looks like they do a section on different music each quarter. I misses the classical section. I bet that is right up your alley isn't it?"

"Yeah I like classical, but I am only familiar with a few pieces that are my favorite. My mother was big into it."

"I have an eclectic taste, but I am a rock girl at heart."

"Really I would have figured you for pop more for the boy bands." I knew she was playing with me.

"Blasphemy! How dare you insinuate that. I think our friendship needs to come to a close."

"Oh please I bet you own a few cds."

"You may or may not be right. I can not confirm or deny that statement." I ended up giggling. She joined me. Throughout the day we noticed the attention we were receiving being the new kids, but it was all the more apparent in lunch. A girl from Bella's Spanish class dragged us to her table for lunch. Bella wanted to play the game we had been playing all day since I told her all about herself. She said since I had her dead on she wanted to see what the other kids were like using me of course.

She had me read her new best friend Jessica. That girl just loved attention. I had Bella stifling giggles as not to be overheard by my assessment. Then Bella saw a table full of extremely good looking kids. That was putting it lightly. Jessica saw where she was looking and decided to give us the spiel on the family. I have to say it was quiet interesting, but clearly she had some points wrong I am sure.

Bella was quiet for a moment and turned to me.

"Tell me what you see Kieren." I turned around and looked. You could see in her eyes that she was really interested in my opinion. I think I can guess which one too. He is classically beautiful. I know to stay away from those. I don't exactly feel equal with them.

"Alright here goes. I guess we will start from left to right." She nodded. She was probably hoping I would go from right to left. Let her sweat a little. I looked them over. They were just sitting there so still. I though I saw some lips moving but it was like they were ignoring each other as well as the school. I really examined them. They were covered in secrets, I decided to avoid looking for the answers to those. That could bring me unwanted trouble.

"The first is our line up is Mr. Big-n-Plenty." She giggled at the name. Weirdly there seemed that the people at the table did the same. I tried to ignore that since it probably was in line with the secrets. "Well to start with he has a very child like sense of humor. The simple things make him laugh. He like to pull pranks. He is competitive. He likes to bet and challenge others to little contests of strength and ability. Especially the blond boy I think. They seems like willing partners in warfare."

"I can see him just as you said."

"Next up is the Ice Queen. But don't be fooled. She may seems like she is a bitch but inside she is very caring and loyal to her family. She is like the protective mother. Which leads us into the fact she would be a great care giver to children. She is patient. Hobbies for this one would be shopping and pampering herself. That is not the biggest one though. She is a car junky."

"Really? I would not have guessed it."

"Do you doubt me young padawan?"

"Oh no Master McCarthy." She giggled at our little Star Wars references. It did not take her much time to open up. I am a little surprised she picked up the reference. I don't see her as a big movie goer. Maybe someone made her see it. That is probably it.

"That is what I thought. Alright. We are now up to number three the Hummingbird."

"Oh I see it. She does flitter around so gracefully." We were watching as she got up from the table, dumped her tray and returns to her seat. She may appear so dancer like in the speed and flourish of movement, but I know she has an endless bundle of energy wanting to burst forth out of her.

"She is pretty straight forward. She has a love for shopping and I don't doubt she is probably the person who picks out the clothes for the members in her family. Not everyday mind you. I mean when she is out shopping. I have a feeling she picks up things for her family that she thinks would good on them or just something they would like. Always thinking of them. She also is very knowledgeable. It is like she knows what is going to happen. I bet she never is surprised."

"Number four is the mystery one from what we hear. Jessica says he looks like he is in pain. I think he is the one more in touch with his emotions and is easily influenced by others around him. He is a reader but he is interested in historical books. War books I imagine. I can see him arguing with the books over incorrect facts. He is a great fighter. That is why Mr. BP likes to challenge him so." I look over at Bella and see her practically salivating. I guessed correctly. Of course she would like him. He could turn anyone's head. I need to force myself not to get lured in. I really need to slap my own face for letting him affect me. I know better.

"Now last but not least is 'He has to be gay if does not want Jessica'. I know a rather long name but I could not resist ribbing on Jessica."

"I can't blame you. We should give him a nickname though."

"Hmm, your right. Let's see. How about a Native American name like Runs From Jessica. RJ for short."

She giggles, "That works."

"RJ is a man of very little words. He spend almost all his time in his head. He likes to be in control. He is a good reader too. I bet he would have us figure out quickly. We better watch out he would be the one to realize out little game. He is old fashion in his thinking and beliefs at times. Like his sister not much surprises him. Hummingbird is his closest sibling. He probably spends most of his time either listening or playing music. He rejects all those girls because of his old fashion nature. He is turned off by the way they throw themselves at him. If he does ever shut the closet door his girl would be the one he chased after rather than running from."

"He sounds great."

"Bella this is just a game right? Some of what Jessica said is true. They do not want to be friends with anyone here never mind dating. I think personally that they should have just either test out or get their GEDs. They don't want to be here. The whole thing about public education is learning with peers and being introduced to others that are different than you. Interaction out of you inner circle of family and friends and learning through observing and working with others. They clearly don't need to be here. They are highly educated from what we heard and they are wasting their lives being in a place they clearly do not wish to be. It is like they are wasting their existence."

"That is a very opinionated statement. You can be a little scary when you are angry"

"I'm sorry. You are right. I just saw a little too much and it pissed me off. I did not mean to take it out on you. Forgive me." I gave what I hope was an innocent plea. It must have been successful since she smiled and nodded.

We jumped up when we heard the bell and headed off toward the building that housed the science labs. I made sure to not look at RP or his family. I know better I remind myself.

* * *

EPOV

All morning I heard murmurs in my head about the new girls. Everyone was talking about the arrival of Isabella Swan. It was a surprise when news came about to the students that there would be a second student starting that day as well.

There were two main view points I heard. Were the girls going to be hot and the other was are they going to be competition. I saw bits and pieces of the new girls in some of their minds. It seems that the two girls who just met were stuck to each other like glue and in doing so were closing themselves off from the other students. This was making them harder to meet since the boys were intimidated and the girls were a little wary that the girls have not sought out others yet. This was drawing more questions from the students on the two girls.

Since I did not get a good face shot of the girls I only saw some similarities. They both had brown hair different shades. There height were close and they both were very pale. Almost vampiric. This was funny since one of them came from Arizona. The other came from Massachusetts. From the view I was getting they might even have been sisters if word had not spread that they just met for the first time today. I got bored of the topic and went on to think about a piece of music I heard recently.

I was in the music room and in walks one of the new girls. I took a look. She was the taller one of the two. I heard her talking and detected a slight accent. This was the Boston girl. She looked pretty I guess. She had blue eyes and a dimple when she smiled. There were also freckles scattered along her checks. She never looked up towards my seating area. She just got her slip signed and took a seat in the back on the opposite side of the room. She really did not give any other students a passing glance.

I noticed I did not hear her in my head so I tried to zero in and still came up empty. That is odd. I have never had that happen before. For the rest of the class I tried everything I could think of to tap into her head. But I had not such luck.

This frustrated me to no end. I became a bit irritated and took it out a bit on my family. They could tell at lunch something was up. My food was soon a pile of crumbs from my grumbling.

When the two girls walked in I was able to see the differences. Isabella or Bella as she has been addressed by Kieren is shorter and has wavier reddish brown hair that goes far down her back. Kieren has straight golden brown hair that goes to mid-back. Bella has brown eyes and a pointy chin. Kieren looks Irish where as Bella you can't see her Italian heritage at all, well except the hair. Looking at her she seemed shy, but when she blocked out the rest of the room and just focused on what Kieren was talking about you can see she has a curiosity about things. She is very observant. Kieren seems to get Bella to open up. You can see Kieren trying. She probably is a bit shy herself and this is a large effort for her. Seems like she is putting in the extra effort to help Bella.

I had the thought to try to catch Bella's mind to see if I could at least hear her. I was putting more effort than what was needed. I got her easy enough. It was a bit fuzzy thought. It reminded me of Chief Swans. His mind juts in and out like a bad connection. It seems Miss Swan shares this with her father. I did get a basic enough idea.

"Oh here we go, the new girls have spotted us," Emmett relayed. With our hearing we are able to pick up any conversation in the room.

"Oh joy. I wonder if we will hear anything new," Rosalie annoyed voice was grating on my nerves. I already off because of my inability to hear Kieren thoughts. What is the reason. I will have to talk to Carlisle. "God that Jessica is an annoying twit." I was brought back from questioning myself to more of Rosalie's complaints. But I do have to agree with her on this one.

"Seems like the same old drabble," Jasper drawled.

I listened in at the point where Bella asked Kieren to see something. That drew my curiosity. From Bella's mind I could see she was thinking about how Kieren got her dead on about her likes and personality. From what Bella was thinking it seems like they have been going back and forth analyzing students personalities as a sort of game to weed out the people they would most likely avoid. This should be interesting. She will of course get us totally wrong.

Nice name Big-n-Plenty. Emmett surly agrees. I think Rosalie even snorted. I even think I saw her fighting a smile. Would not want the students to see her actually happy.

"She got that right he is a big man-child." There was a pause as we all listened to the rest of her analysis. "Damn how did she know." All the thoughts from my family were pretty much the same. This made their curiosity grow to hear what she was going to say next.

When she got to Rose I could see that she stopped breathing like she really needed air anyways. But to hear the description of Rosalie was amazingly on the dot.

I think Rose for once is speechless. I know I am. Alice the only one not shocked is grinning happily. Of course she probable saw this. I had no idea. She has been thinking about a particular clothing line for the past few days. Looks like she may have been seeing some things that she did not wish to share with me. I really should have caught on, but she masked it really well to her normal thoughts I had no idea she had any visions recently.

"Oh here comes me," Alice actually giggled.

Alice was happy about the flattering comments. I was surprised with the remark about her knowing what is going to happen. I was floored. Then she tops herself yet again with Jasper's reading. The details were amazing. She surpasses me with out even being able to read minds. Maybe she has an ability. But she is human right. Yeah she is human.

Oh my god its my turn. I listen as she gives me a ridiculous nickname. I snorted this time. Oh how lovely I think I will get that printed on business cards. Emmett is liking this. He is hiding it well to anyone that is outside our group, but you can see it in his eyes and his mind in not quiet at all. Oh great it seems Bella is more interested in my information. I see a growing interest in her head. I may no be able to hear everything she is thinking, but she does paint a obvious picture in her head. I would not have guessed that suck a shy and quiet girl has those types of thoughts. I should not be surprised. I wonder if her friend is hiding the same type of thoughts. I bugs me that I can not see. I may be best that I do not see. Wow. She is good. Her basic run down on me was very correct. I wonder if she is holding back more information and knows more than she lets on. What else does she know. This could be a problem. I guess I may have to find out what I can. It looks like I will be getting to know more about Kieren. I just have to decide how I am going to so it.

It hurt what she said about wasting our existance. Interesting choice of words too. I guess looking at us from a different point of view we are just sitting while the world goes by. What would she personally do in our position. I wonder if her views would change if she lived our life.

"So Eddie do their minds match up with their mouths?"

"I am not certain?"

"What!"

"Well I can hear some things from Bella, but Kieren I am shut out."

"How?"

"I wish I knew." I really do. This could cause a problem. Kieren picked up enough about us. What if she found out or already knew more and just has not voiced it to her new best friend. "Alice do you see a problem?" I figured maybe with Alice she can find out what I can not. I see that Alice is looking, but she will not let me see.

"Alice what are you hiding?"

"Nothing bad my dear brother. I don't want you to interfere and change it unnecessarily."

"Alice, does she know what we are. She seems so well informed that I just want to confirm any other information she might already figured out."

"It does not seem as though she knows of our origins. Don't worry Edward."

I did not find any comfort from Alice's words. I continues to play over again what was said between the two girls in lunch on my way to class. I only stopped when the two girls came into the class I was in. I dreaded that one of them was going to sit with me and be my lab partner. But who was worse. The girl who could read me like a book or the one who seemed to join my fan club. I did not hear all of her thoughts, but I did see the path her mind was heading. I listened in as the teacher prepared to tell them their seating arrangements. The teacher was looking over her chart and then I saw in her mind what she had decided.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm A Good Reader Too!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**KPOV**

"Why don't both you girls take the desk right behind Mr. Cullen." I took a look around the class and saw the boy were were just talking about in lunch. I was happy I did not have to sit with him. I am not so sure Bella is as pleased as me. I bet she would have preferred to sit with him rather than me. I wonder if our new friendship will already has a speed bump. Figures.

As we walk past Edward body stiffens and his demeanor changes. His indifference look that was perched on his face is now strained. Bella takes the seat directly behind him. She actually picked that herself. Bella notices the change too and looks at me questioning it. I can only shrug. I know this is not good. There is a feeling of danger that passes over me. Something tells me it is Bella that is unintentionally causing this. The time in class seems to pass undeniably slow. Bella concentrates on the syllabus that the teacher handed us. Even through the tension you can see that she finds something interesting on the paper. When the teacher comes around to us, Bella inquires the course load. It seems that she covered all this in her old advanced placement class. The teacher offers her the chance to test out of the class. Bella looks torn. She tries to casually look over at Edward. I can see the tough decision she has to make. Her interest in Edward and relive the same class over again just to be near him or pass up the opportunity to get to know him and get out of a boring class. But I think due to Edward's glares and apparent dislike for her swayed her vote to test out. I wish I could test out too, but I have not previously covered this material. I guess I can see more now that her interest in Edward was like I thought.

Edward was out of that class as fast as humanly possible. I bet you if he could have teleported he would have.

"Well it looks like Edward hates me. I wonder what I did? Do you think he knows we were talking about him at lunch? Maybe that is it."

"Well he may have figured it out since we were staring at him at lunch. But I am not sure why he acted that way."

"Do I smell or something? He looked like I bathed in manure." She was sniffing her hair.

"Bella you do not stink."

"You sure. Well that is good. I didn't think I smelled. Well other than the strawberry shampoo I use."

"I think you should just put it out of your mind. After all this is the only class we had with him. You will not be in it as of tomorrow so you will only have to see RP at lunch."

"You don't have any other classes with him."

"I don't recall seeing him in any. But then again I wasn't paying attention." She did seem a little down. Well I guess that girl had herself a crush and is already heartbroken.

While we were watching on the sidelines in gym since we were not prepared to play, we talked.

"Kieren did you have a boyfriend back in Boston?" She looked at me rather than watching the volleyball game playing.

"No, I don't think the guys I grew up with really saw me as girlfriend material. I am not sure if they ever stopped seeing me as the brace-face little girl I was for most of my childhood. I always looked younger than I was. From what I hear it runs in the family. I have been warned I am going to get carded for movies and when I am legal enough to drink until I am in my thirties. My mom told me some funny stories where people never believed her age. Even when she gave birth to me people thought she was like thirteen when she was in fact eighteen."

"My parents were young when they had me too?"

"Are yours still together?"

"Nope."

"Neither are mine. My mother has yet to find the one. She dates a lot. Never brings them home thank god. I have heard horror stories about that from friends.

"My mother dated a lot too. She got married this past year to a man a lot younger than her."

"Cougar?"

"No really. It just worked out that way. She off traveling with him so I decided to spend the year with my Dad before college."

'That's cool. What's your Dad like?"

"Quiet, keeps to himself. Spends most of his time working, fishing, and watching sports. He is the police chief in town."

"No way! I will have to be a good little girl so he does not think your best friend is a bad influence." She smiled at that.

"So back to one of your previous questions, I am going to toss it back to you. Any broken hearts back home Bella?"

"Nope. I avoided it just like you."

"Do you plan on continuing down the same path or do you think you may actually hook yourself a man?"

"Well the only ones I thought were interesting enough are either unattainable or too young."

"Define too young?"

"Currently fifteen turning sixteen shortly."

"Is that the only mark against the guy?"

"Pretty much. He is cute, nice, has a smile that brightens the darkest day."

"Damn, he sounds great. Does he go to school here? I like to see this shining star."

"No he goes to school down on the res."

"That is La Push right?"

"Yep."

"Oh, I heard mention of it from my mum."

When class ended. Bella and I went our separate ways at the office. She had to stay behind to get herself switched out of class.

At home I did my homework and watch tv until my mom came home. She transferred to the office out here from the Boston branch. It is not her first time out here. She use to travel out to Washington periodically. She will have to do the same heading to Boston on occasion for business. She said that coming to this state so much she fell in love with the area. That is why we moved out this way. She could do her job in Boston or Port Angeles. I agree the area is nice. Very peaceful. We lived in a town outside of Boston so it is not like I am use to city living. I am accustom to small town living.

"Kier how was school?" I watched from my perch at the counter as she bussled around putting her things down.

"It was fine. Made a friend. She started today too." Mom stopped and looked at me with a warm smile as she poured herself a glass of water.

"That's great. Tell me all about it while I get ready."

"Get ready for what?" She has plans? Wow she moves fast.

"I have a date tonight."

"Already. You just got here. Did you meet him today?"

"No I already knew him. I have been dating him for while." She has yet to look at me so I know something is up.

"Is that why we moved to Forks?" She hesitated. That is an affirmative.

"It was one of the reasons." She knew him for awhile and she liked him enough to move us out here. This is probably serious.

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yes I do. He makes me feel like I am the most important thing in the world, the center of his universe. I have never felt the way I do about him before." Definitely serious. I wonder if she is hiding the wedding date too.

"He is the one isn't he?"

"Yes he is." I will not get upset. She did not hide this to hurt me. She was probably just making sure before she introduced us.

"So I guess I will be meeting this one then."

"I have been thinking about that. I just wasn't sure you would be ready after the big move and all."

"If he is that important I think I can handle it." She relaxed and a smile was now growing on her face. I am glad I can do this for her.

"How about this weekend. We can go over to his place and you can meet him and some of his friends which are like family to him. They are having a bonfire."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll put a block in my schedule for you." I could not hold off joking for long.

"Oh I am so thankful that you can set aside some time for your dear old mother." I thought about making a comment going off on the old mother but decided against it. I can always save it for later.

"I try." She just shook her head and proceeded into the bathroom for her shower.

Well this explains her being happy these past months. I hope we get along. It would such if we did not. She deserves to be. She raised me pretty much by herself. She went to night school when I was young to get her degree. I think one of the reasons she never said anything about me dating was she was hoping that I would not get pregnant at a young age like she did.

Playing with me computer as I emailed some of my friends back home I looked at my music to make a playlist to listen to and noticed a few songs that might be interesting to give to Bella. I put them on a thumb drive and on my mp3 player so she could hear it.

"I'm heading out." I tear my face from the computer to see my mother looking nice in a pair of jeans and sweater. It looks like he is the type she does not have to get all fancy for. That is a good sign.

"Ok...Oh by the way what is his name?" I can't believe I forgot to ask that earlier.

"I can't believe I did not tell you that yet." She laughs at her mistake. "His name is Sam."

"Well tell Sam I look forward to meeting him this weekend." She beams at my attempt to accept her relationship.

"I will. I know he is dying to meet you."

"Have a good night."

"I expect you to be asleep when I get home. No late night for you. You are not the easilest to get up in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, you better be off. We wouldn't want you to make Sam waiting for you."

"Oh you. Good night sweetheart." She blew me a kiss and shut my door.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm A Good Reader Too!**

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**Chapter Three- Meeting the Boys**

* * *

**KPOV**

The week is finally over. I met some new people but they did not feel like they fit me like my instant friendship with Bella. I took my own advice too. I steered clear of the Cullen's. I was successful for the most part since they venture out from their group. I found out that I shared a few classes with some of them. Edward was in my music class. I kept my seat on the other side of the room. In art class I saw Jasper and Alice. My seat was behind Jasper, but he like I mentioned kept to Alice.

Science class was a bit harder to ignore Edward since I am currently his new lab partner. Since Bella tested out the teacher made me move my seat forward because you can not work alone on the lab assignments. Oh shucks. Luck was on my side right now that we were just taking notes on the teacher's lectures. I did not even look at him. It wasn't even hard. Maybe it was a tad bit difficult. I could see more and more Bella's draw to the guy, but the aura of danger that I am starting to feel keeps my from the temptation. I feel his eyes on me during class. I wonder if the reason I am being looked as to figure out why I am not like the other girls that faun over him. Bella is at least not like the others. She is way more subtle. I arrive right before the bell and leave immediately as to lessen my chances of conversations. During lunch I do my best to keep from looking over at the table. At lunch it is almost hard to tell who is looking at us because that is where every student is and being new still brings unwanted attention.

On Friday I was preoccupied with the nights activities. I did look forward to meeting mom's new man. I forgot my plan to avoid conversation. I arrived early to class. I realized this as I saw Edward sitting at our table looking at me. His eyes did not leave my face as I ventured to the table. I cast my eyes to anywhere but his face. I tried to look like I was interested in the weather outside. This was not New England where weather was ever changing. We at least more options than rain. Oh look its raining. What a surprise. I placed my belongings under the desk. As I was pulling out my notebook and pencil I heard it.

"Hello." The voice was soft and beautiful. Damn can't ignore that can I.

I turned my head and looked at him. When my eyes met his I felt frozen. They were sublime. I did not know that color existed. Maybe they are contacts.

"Do you wear contacts?" Oops I bypassed hi right into my question. It is those eyes. They made me.

"What? Uhm no I do not." He looked a bit confused.

"Sorry it is just your eye color is a bit different I though it was too pretty to be natural." Don't tell me I just said that. Stupid. I need to bite my tongue. I looked back up after my self beating. He looked like he was fighting a smirk or trying not to laugh at my stupid comment.

"They are my natural eyes no contacts. Well I thought I introduce myself since we are now lab partners. My name is Edward Cullen. I hear your name is Kieren McCarthy. It's nice to meet you." He smiled as he spoke.

This can not be good. I felt disappointment that we could not continue talking as class begun. This nagging feeling is going to make it even more difficult to keep to my plan of avoidance. But I still managed to skirt out at the close of class. I was proud that I was able to keep my willpower up and eluded Mr. Cullen's attempt to talk after class.

On the way up to the door that separated me and Sam, I felt a little nervous. I know my mom really likes this guy and I hope he likes me. She told me to dress warm since we were to be outdoors most of the night. I could tell my mother was withholding information about Sam. I just know she is afraid of me judging him based on this little information. At least I know to expect something that may be a little off-putting.

The door opens and standing there is a man that looks like a giant. He has the tell tale features of the people from the reservation. He has deep russet skin, dark eyes and hair. What is different that what I expected was that his hair was cropped. The men I seen on the way over wore their hair long. I have to admit I like short hair on a man. I figured out right away what Mom was withholding. He is young. I guess that he is in his twenties. Even with my little gift of knowing I still was up in the air with pinpointing the exact age. He looked like late twenties maybe even early thirties but something was telling me he was younger. My Mom is a cougar. He was hot. I wanted to laugh at that thought, but I held it in afraid they would misinterpret my laugh for something bad.

"Emily, I really glad you and Kieren are here. The rest of the gang is at the beach waiting to meet Kieren." Lovely I wonder what they have heard about me so far. I try my best to give a friendly smile.

"Hey Kieren, it is great to finally meet you. Of course I heard so much from your mother. I can't wait to find out all of it on my own." Wow. That was a nice greeting. Sam is a man that alludes great strength and power. He is not a wordy man, but has no fear of commanding a group. He is very protective of his family and friends. He is a honorable man who is proud of his peoples history. From my read on him I like my mother's choice. He will cherish her and I do not see him doing anything to hurt her. I can see him being very protective of her. I wonder how long they have really known each other because I can see such love and devotion in his eyes.

I think he felt my eyes on him as I dissected his soul. He turned his head to look at me on our walk to the beach. I gave him a smile that I hope portrayed my acceptance in their relationship. I know I have not really talked to him yet, but I trust in what I found.

I following behind them you can see how cute they were together. He held her hand. An innocent show of affection and I do not think it was just because I was right behind them. Up ahead I could see the large fire on the beach. I love bonfires. I have only been to a few back home. Never had I been to one this time of year. I could really feel the heat as we passed by it. I saw a group of boys horsing around. I laughed at the antics. What do they feed these boys. They were huge. They were similar to Sam that they had short or cropped hair. They were also under dressed. It was as they were dressed for any season other than winter. From what I could see as they moved around was that they were tall and obviously worked out since I could see their muscles flexing as they wrestled. Man I think I feel a bit warm. They were very attractive. I tore my eyes away from the smoking hot men and looked at the voyeurs. You will never guess who I saw.

"Bella!" At my shout out she whipped her head towards me. Her surprised evident. It changed to a wide smile. My mother gave me a questioning look.

"Mom that is the girl I told you about from school."

"Oh that is great honey. You go have fun. We will introduce you to Sam's friends later."

"Thanks," I ran over to Bella. She was dressed just like me in many layers.

"Can you believe them. First they are barely dressed and now they are wrestling in the sand in the middle of winter."

"It is amusing. My are they all quite tall."

"Yes they are. Remember that boy I told you about?"

"Yes?"

"He is the one in the blue shirt." I looked over and since there was only one blue shirt I was able to find him quickly. I can see the appeal. He has a bright smile. I can see her reference to a sun.

"Nice choice. You did say he was only sixteen right because that guy looks like he is older than us."

"He is sixteen."

"Damn I don't see the problem with dating him. You should not be worried that he is sixteen when he looks like that." We continues to watch as the boys were having their fun. "So has he asked you out yet?"

"No he hasn't." You could see the disappointment on her face.

"Hmm guess we will just have to wait unless you plan on asking him?" We continued to watch but then two guys broke away from the group and headed over towards up.

"Hey Bella, did you see me cream Embry?" He was gesturing to the boy or man behind him.

"No way. You did no such thing. I totally had you eating dirt."

"Dream on brother." They were laughing and you could feel yourself becoming just as happy. The boys zeroed in on both of us.

"Jake this is my friend from school Kieren."

"Hey Kieren. Oh this is my best friend Embry."

"Nice to meet you Jake. Bella has mentioned you to me."

He was positively beaming when he heard that. "Really. I hope only good things."

"Oh they were all good things so no worries." His eyes were on Bella who was blushing.

"So are you and Embry the same age?"

"Yeah we have know each other since forever."

"I know you are sixteen Jake. I can not believe you are both that young. You lok like you should be in college."

"I know. As you can see most of my friends are the same." He pointed toward the boys standing near the fire. They were the boys that they were playing around with.

I continued to and with Bella, Jake and Embry. I really liked the boys. They were so entertaining. I was laughing my butt off. I even fell over the log we were sitting on taking Bella with me. Embry helped me up. He was a gentlemen. I really liked him. Embry was called away by one of the guys so that left me with Bella and Jake.

I excused myself saying I needed to find my mom. I thought I give them some time to themselves. I saw Sam first since he is a walking tree. Is it something in the water here? It must be.

Mom was laughing as she and Sam were talking with a guy in a wheel chair and another guy that you could tell was not from the reservation.

"Kieren come here and meet some of Sam's friends."

"Kieren this is the chief of our people Billy Black and Charlie Swan the Chief of Police in Fork."

"Oh Bella's Dad. It is nice to meet you both."

"You must be the girl Bells has mentioned. I was happy that she made a friend on her first day."

"You and me both. It was a god sent that Bella started the same day as me. My first day experience was saved." He seemed to be really happy with what I said. The other man looked just as pleased.

"Did you see my Jake? I bet he was not far from Bella."

"You are correct. I just left them by the fire. Jake is a very outgoing guy. Does he ever not smile."

"Nope, I think he just likes showing off his perfect teeth. I probably has to go back to the days when my girls use to complain that they had to have braces when he did not. He use to love to rub that in their face." I giggled. I could actually see the scene play out.

I stayed and listened the the adults and tried to learn more about Sam. When we got home I was so tired that I did not even read any of my book and went right to bed.


End file.
